


Out of the Shadows

by pir8grl



Series: Walking Shadow [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Snart is back, for real, this time.  (Hey, a girl can dream!)





	

Snart walked the familiar corridor to his room, his hand locked firmly in Sara’s. Her small fingers were laced with his, warm and solid. She hadn’t let him out of her sight yet, and seemed to feel a need to touch him constantly. He didn’t mind…he needed that connection, too…needed to know that he was really, finally here. 

Sara paused outside his door. “Um…some things changed while you were…away. Amaya has my room now, and I -”

“You moved in here. It’s fine, Sara.” 

“How did you know?” 

Snart sighed. “That is a very long story.” 

“We’ve got time, now,” she replied, smiling up at him with shining eyes. 

“We do,” he agreed, opening the door and stepping inside. 

The room was much the way he recalled from his ghostly wanderings. His coat, the deck of cards from Salvation…the carved ivory hairbrush was pretty much the only evidence of Sara’s presence. 

“You know, you could have spread your stuff around.” 

“Mick said the same thing,” Sara admitted. “He got that for me,” she added, indicating the dart board. “I didn’t want to mess with your things. I felt like, if I packed them away, I’d be admitting that you were really gone…and I just…” 

“Hey…come here.” Snart wrapped both arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head. “For the record, I like seeing your things mixed with mine, but if you need…space…I could…move in with Mick, or something.” 

Sara pulled back slightly to fix him with a fierce glare. “Don’t you dare.” She curled her fingers into his collar, and stared into his eyes. “What **_happened_** to you?” 

“I don’t really know, Sara. I remember the Vanishing Point. After that, I seemed to…wander for a while, like a ghost. I was here a few times. I saw you, and Mick, but you couldn’t see me, or hear me, or, well, anything.” 

She raised an eyebrow at that, and he chuckled softly. 

“I kissed you, one night,” he admitted, “but you didn’t wake up.” 

“Try again,” Sara invited. 

Snart leaned in and kissed her cheek, like he had that night. Then he pressed his lips gently to a scrape on her forehead. **_Then_** Sara became impatient and used her grip on his collar to pull his head down and press her lips firmly to his. 

**_“That_** I remember,” he told her when they finally parted. He stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers. “I like it better when it ends with you smiling, though.” 

“Well, that’s easy enough. Just don’t die on me again.” 

“I’ll do my best,” he promised, but there was pain in his eyes, as if he was remembering something. 

“What is it?” Sara prompted gently. 

“I saw…a lot of things before I came back. I’m not sure what was past or present, or what was even real.” He swallowed painfully. “I saw you fall off a rooftop, with three arrows in you.” 

Sara pulled his head down to her shoulder, stroking her hand over his hair. “That was real.” 

“Your eyes were open…and there was so much blood,” he whispered. 

“It was in the past, OK? I’m here now. And so are you.” 

“I don’t know exactly how the Legion brought me back.” 

“I don’t give a damn,” Sara said firmly. “I don’t care how they did it. I don’t care what you did while you were with them,” she said, anticipating his train of thought. “All I care is that I’ve got you back.” 

“Sara…” 

“I mean it. When Laurel first brought me back, I was…I wasn’t right. I did things. But she and Ollie and my dad…they loved me, and they helped me. You helped me. And I love you, and I’m going to help you, and we’re going to get through this.” 

And then she paused, breathlessly, realizing what she’d just blurted out. 

“You…” he whispered. 

“Yeah. Is that OK?” 

“Oh, yes.” 

***

It was some time later, and they lay tangled together, with a velvety soft grey blanket draped over them. “It was you, you know,” Snart murmured, idly playing with Sara’s hair. 

“What d‘you mean?” she asked drowsily. 

“You were my anchor. When I was ‘ghosting’ around, I kept coming back to you, and even when the Legion had me…here, let me show you.” 

He gently disentangled himself and leaned over the side of the bed to snag his jacket from the floor. Something banged against the side of the bunk as he pulled it up. 

Sara sat up, looking curious. “I heard that before. I was wondering what it was -”

“But you were a little distracted at the time,” Snart finished for her, smirking. He pulled a small, flannel-wrapped object out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Sara. “I didn’t know why I grabbed it, at the time, but…it was you. After Salvation, you said you wanted one.” 

Sara carefully unwrapped a tiny pistol with an engraved barrel and pearl grips. “It’s beautiful,” she breathed. 

“Beautiful and deadly…like you.” 

Sara carefully checked the safety on her new toy, then leaned over to wrap her arms around his neck. “I told you once that you’d have to be one hell of a thief to steal a kiss from me.” 

“And now?”

“You don’t need to steal them anymore,” she told him, eyes alight with mischief.


End file.
